A Normal Day
by Q-girl900
Summary: It was as normal as it ever was. Until it wasn't. Then it was better. (One-Shot)


Today at 1:04 PM

It had been a usual day in Night Vale. Cecil went into work in the morning, said hello to Dana the intern, did what needed to be done, and then began the show.

A normal show. Usual stories of the library and dog park and the mayor.

"Good night, Night Vale... Good night..." He let the last words ring out before switching off the equipment and throwing on his jacket and going out to the dark streets. The sky was a lovely turquoise/taupe. He got in his little car and drove down to his apartment. Vaguely wondering if anyone had remembered to feed Khoshekh, he opened his front door.

Cecil was very surprised to see someone in the room. It was not an agent from a vague, but menacing government agency, it was not a city official. It was Carlos. His sweet, perfect Carlos.

"Hello, Carlos," Cecil said, trying to hide just how flustered he was with Carlos' presence.

"Cecil, I-I came over to say that, I know I haven't been over much because of my experiments, but I'd like to see you tonight. Well I do see you now, of course, but I'd like a date. If that is okay with you."

"Yes, Carlos! I would love to go with you on a date now!" Cecil could not contain his excitement. He leaned forward before he could think and kissed his Carlos. Both men noted how different it felt from their first kiss. The first had been awkward and fast. This was much different. It lingered. There was something more behind it this time. Desire.

Cecil's hand rose and moved to Carlos' soft, perfect, dark hair. Carlos bit back a laugh as he felt Cecil's fingers through it. He moved his own hands to Cecil's back.

Eventually, Carlos reluctantly broke the connection between him and Cecil. Cecil gave a pleased smile and Carlos returned it.

"Are you sure you'd like to go out now," Cecil asked. "It might be too dark now."

"Oh. That is true. I suppose I should just go home now."

"Oh," Cecil made no attempt to hide the sadness in his voice. "If you'd rather stay here... I have this couch... You are welcome to sleep there..." He thought it too forward to ask if Carlos would be willing to share a bed.

"Well... If you wouldn't mind having me... I'd gladly stay here with you." Carlos didn't know if Cecil thought he was implying anything. He laughed slightly and hoped for the best.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Cecil called from the kitchen.

"No, I have not." They ate soup made by Cecil. Carlos did not dare ask what was in it, but it tasted good nonetheless. They two shared- and finished- a bottle of wine and were more than a little tipsy by the end of the meal.

They sat on the couch on which Carlos planned to sleep and watched reruns of shows they were both familiar with. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Carlos did something brave. He reached over quickly and grabbed Cecil's hand. Cecil's fingers interlocked perfectly. After some thinking- albeit fogged- Cecil wanted to do something braver. He stood slightly, careful not to break the union of intertwined hands, and moved onto Carlos' lap. Carlos did not know what to say. Did not know what to think. So he didn't speak, and he didn't think. He just did. He wrapped his arms around Cecil's surprisingly cold body.

It was not long before the two we near falling asleep. "I should really sleep now if I want to get a good start on my experiments tomorrow."

"Yes," Cecil mumbled sleepily. He turned and curled into Carlos. His head tucked beneath his chin. Then he had an idea. "Carlos, my bed is big enough for both of us to sleep in and it's much warmer than my couch here. You're welcome to use it instead."

Carlos was shocked by Cecil's offer. Once again he decided not to think, and to just do. So he nodded. And the two got up. Cecil led Carlos to his room. Cecil changed into long pants for sleeping, but left his shirt off. He took a deep breath and turned to see Carlos had done the same. But he did not have long pants for sleeping. He merely had his boxers. Cecil blushed deeply and turned away. They both climbed into Cecil's bed.

They laid in silence for some time. Cecil was the first to move. He turned away from Carlos and tried to sleep. It took what felt like an eternity for Carlos to move too. He moved quickly. He came close and pulled and arm around Cecil. Finally, Cecil let out a breath as sunk into Carlos' warm, perfect embrace.

"Good night, Cecil," Carlos whispered through the darkness.

"Good night, my Carlos. Good night."


End file.
